Better Trust All
by Mara Greengrass
Summary: A brief period of respite before the final battle with the Black Cross King. (Gokaiger/Goseiger)


Notes: This takes place during the Goseiger/Gokaiger Super Hero Battle.

Better trust all, and be deceived,

And weep that trust and that deceiving,

Than doubt one heart, that if believed

Had blessed one's life with true believing.

-Frances Anne Kemble

Escaping from the other universes had taken a toll on both the Goseigers and Gokaigers, which is why Marvelous and Alata determined they should take a few hours rest before taking on the Black Cross King. (Assuming nothing happened in the interim, of course.)

Fortunately, Doc was always prepared to feed people on short notice, so everyone grabbed a sandwich and found someplace to rest. Marvelous had almost collapsed on the sand after their escape, but now that they'd safely reached the Galleon, he found himself checking on everyone, restless and unable to be still.

Luka and Ahim were curled up on the couch with Eri, Joe had given his bed to Moune and was mostly asleep in a corner of the main room, Gosei Knight and Navi were talking in the crow's nest, he'd accounted for Agri, Hyde, Doc...Marvelous knew where everyone was except the other Red. Where the hell was Alata? He stopped and looked around, getting annoyed.

Joe lifted his chin, eyes only half open. "You know where I sent him," he said through a yawn.

"You..."

"Go on. You know you want to."

"And what makes you think he...why am I even discussing this with you?" Marvelous glared at his impudent second and turned, stomping down the steps toward the bedrooms.

Scowling, he opened the door to his room, where Alata lifted his head from the pillows, blinking and puzzled at his expression. "Um, Joe said it would be okay."

Marvelous took a breath to kick him out, but one look at the kid's sleepy face and he couldn't do it. Sighing, he shook his head, backing out. "Never mind, it's fine. I'll-"

"Wait." Alata sat up, looking more alert. "Don't go."

Marvelous paused. "You should rest."

"But rest isn't what _you_ want right now, is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He couldn't help crossing his arms.

Alata grinned. "I've got pretty good intuition about human behavior."

"Look, I'll just leave and we can pretend this never happened."

"And I thought pirates were bold." Alata sighed dramatically, flinging himself back on Marvelous' bed with arms spread out.

Marvelous gritted his teeth, his body still thrumming with adrenaline, then stepped into the room, slamming the door closed behind him. "If that's the way you want to play it." He stripped off his coat and threw it across a chair, taking off his boots with deliberate menace.

Alata grinned up at him, looking cheerful and...very very young. Marvelous' hand stilled as he reached to undo his vest and he shook his head slowly.

Alata's smile dimmed. "I'm not as young or as naïve as you think," he said quietly. "I know we call ourselves angels, but...separated from our people, we fought the Warstars, the Yuumajuu, even one of our own. I think I can handle one soft-hearted pirate."

Growling, Marvelous threw himself onto the bed, hovering over Alata. "Don't say that."

"What? That you actually care-" Marvelous smothered the words with a kiss and when he pulled back, Alata grinned up at him. "See, I can handle you."

"You-" Marvelous gave up on words and went back to kissing, along with getting his hands under Alata's shirt. Any remaining reservations about the age and/or experience of the other Red went out the porthole as Alata rolled him over onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"Let me help you," Alata said, grinding against him, and Marvelous heard himself whimper. "I'll take that as a yes."

Marvelous wondered if angelic powers included the ability to remove clothing gracefully but he was too busy enjoying himself to notice exactly how it happened. And when Alata started licking his way down his chest, he stopped noticing much of anything else.

Although it took most of his willpower, he stopped Alata before he got too far and dragged him back up the bed.

"I like to be a bit more involved when I'm bedding someone," he growled.

"Fine with me."

Marvelous kissed his way across Alata's cheek, nibbling on his ear and that earring that had been taunting him. It made Alata squirm wonderfully, so he did it again. "Isn't that why you wear it?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Alata gasped.

"Well, then, it will give you something to think about every time you put it on." Marvelous finally gave up on the ear and moved on to Alata's long neck, which was even more sensitive than the ear.

Breathing hard, Alata whispered, "You don't need to protect me, you know. We're equals." He found every spot on Marvelous' chest that made him gasp and it turned into a half-tickling half-wrestling match across Marvelous' bed.

"At some point," Alata continued, "you've got to trust your team to take care of themselves."

"Is now really the time for lessons?"

"At least now I know you're listening."

"Hmmph."

Marvelous lost himself in the feel of skin against skin, restlessness transformed to energy that the angel matched as they nipped and licked and stroked.

All the anger at having the keys stolen, the fear at being separated from his crew, the desperation as he saw the beams coming at the frozen family, Alata absorbed all of it and reflected back trust and affection. It was almost too much and Marvelous cried out, relief spreading through his body as he came.

Alata sighed and leaned their foreheads together. After a few moments of shared breath, Marvelous reached out, grabbing a towel sitting on a chair near the bed. He started to get up, but Alata shook his head. "Let me," he said.

Marvelous started to argue, but lay back on the bed and let someone take care of him for once.

Alata climbed back into the bed, curling up against him. "Things will work out," he whispered. "I know it."

"Angels," Marvelous said into Alata's hair. "So optimistic."

Alata laughed. "Pirates. So pessimistic."

Marvelous smirked as he tucked the annoying angel closer against his shoulder. Now, he could rest and prepare for battle.

-end-


End file.
